Municipalities such as cities and states are increasingly having underground fiber optic cable systems installed for purposes of providing access to high speed wireless internet services as well as to enable continuous and comprehensive surveillance for traffic safety as well as for personal security. Common techniques utilized for installing such fiber optic cable have conventionally required the digging of a trench typically in an existing street or pedestrian surface, laying conduit and then running the fiber optic cable in the conduit. Such conventional practices are labor-intensive, time-consuming and disruptive to vehicular and pedestrian traffic. In addition, after the conduit and cable are laid and the trench is refilled, the street or pedestrian surface covering the trench is prone to subsidence and undesirable surface irregularities.